Dragon Ball GT: The Return of Baby
by terrakion 2.7
Summary: Gohan enters a tournament 10 years after his father's, Goku's, death and he has a hard time thinking about it his father being gone so he trains for the tournament and he get a lot stronger in his training so that it will he win the tournament or not and what's a stake if he does not win find out in this chapter.


**FLASHBACK**

_Goku: baby I will stop you as Goku super kamehameha as he shot it baby. Baby retaliated with one of his own and baby said no you won't as he struggled to hold back Goku's attack. Baby screamed as Goku attack overpowered his attack killing him instantly as the smoke cleared to reveal Goku standing high and looking at them as Gohan said is it over and Goku about to speak when a photon blast comes out of no where and hit Goku killing him instantly. Gohan shouted noooooo dad. Just then android 18 said Gohan behind as he turned around to see android 17 but this time he was different he was a super android. Super android 17 said hello 18 why don't we destroy this loser together like old times. 18 said no come on Gohan lets get 17 instead. Gohan said ok. Super android 17 said then died then as he shot her a super photon blast as 18 screamed in horror as it hit her making her exploded and she died. Super android 17 fired a super photon blast at Gohan who counter the attack with a super kamehameha at 17 who was having trouble holding off Gohan attack. 17 said no it won't ended this way and Gohan said it over as he made his super kamehameha even stronger. 17 yelled this not over until I say it over as he was hit by Gohan's super kamehameha then 17 exploded and died. Gohan then went home to tell his mom that his dad was dead and then he went to Kami's lookout to wish his dad back to life but only to find out his dad didn't want to come back. So he wished his android 18 back to life instead. _

_**10 years later**_

Gohan who is 30 now is remembering his dad death and he miss him very much but Gohan knows his dad died to protect him and all the people on earth. Just then Gohan daughter comes in and says papa mama says dinners ready. Gohan tells her pam go tell her I will be down in a minute. Pam says ok and goes down stairs to tell her. Gohan looks up and says dad what do I do now dad sighs and said you always shown me before but I guess I will have to do my self now as he turns and goes down stairs to eat dinner. later after dinner Gohan watches the tv he see that a tournament is going on and the winner gets a dragon ball. So he enter the tournament. As he trains for the tournament which is weeks away at kami's lookout with his daughter pam he making a lot of progress when vegeta shows up and kamehameha Gohan daughter pam to oblivion. Vegeta says oh i'm sorry I thought she was stronger than that but I was wrong my bad. Gohan with full power attacks vegeta but vegeta moves to the left at the last second. Vegeta then says well I will see you at the tournament. Gohan says i have deal for you Vegeta if I win the tournament you help me find the dragon balls so i can wish my daughter back to life. Vegeta says but what if I win the tournament. Gohan then says I will help find you the dragon balls and you can wish your self immortal so what do you say Vegeta yes or no. Vegeta said watch what you wish for your on as he flew off to capsule corp. Gohan continued to train day after day until the tournament. On the day of the tournament the first match was vegeta vs. hercules battle was only 10 seconds because vegeta easily through hercules out of bounce giving him the win. Next other people went against each other. Now Gohan first match was against android 18 there battle started when with 18 and Gohan fighting melee attacks until Gohan went and transformed into super saiyan and this is where Gohan and 18 battle really took off. 18 attacked Gohan with super kamehameha and Gohan reflected off him and it him the ground with huge explosion. Then Gohan hit 18 with a super kamehameha knocking 18 out of bounce giving him a win to advance to the quarter finals. vegeta opponent was his son trunks who was unable to battle after vegeta big bang attack. Then matches went on and it was finally Gohan next battle was against tension there battle began with melee attacks until tension being the clumsy guy he is went to moved of of the way of Gohan's spirit bomb attack but he moved out of bounce giving Gohan a win to advance to the semifinals. Vegeta Semifinals match was him vs. super boo the battle ended when super boo was unable to battle Vegeta transformed into super vegeta and super big bang attacked super boo knocking him out. Gohan semifinals match was him vs. his best friend piccolo which started with piccolo attacking Gohan with everything he had but Gohan blocked every attack until piccolo used his super special beam cannon at Gohan reflected it and used his photon blast on piccolo pushing him out of bounce ending the match giving Gohan a win and advancement to the finals against vegeta. The finals Gohan vs. vegeta the battle took no time to start vegeta was the first attack melee attacks giving Gohan no time to make strategy so Gohan reflected every attack. Vegeta and Gohan at the same time transformed in two there super saiyan forms and as always vegeta attacked first but reflected it again so vegeta hit gohan with a big bang attack but gohan still stood there in pretty bad shape but vegeta thought that was but before the smoke cleared gohan used super kamehameha and hit vegeta putting him in bad shape. Gohan and Vegeta could no longer keep their super saiyan forms. So they both ran at each other at the same time and there was a big explosion the winner was standing in the ring.

Who won find out in the chapter 2 of dragon ball z the return of baby.


End file.
